L'été avant la tourmente
by Padynette
Summary: Harry se prépare à partir de chez les Dursley. Avant d'aller à Poudlard, il passe ses vacances chez les Weasley... amour en perspective [ Fic HPGW RWHG ]
1. Joyeux Anniversaire !

**Voili voilouuu C'est ma première fic ! J'espère que ça vous plaira !**

* * *

**L'été avant la tourmente**

**Chapitre 1**

**Joyeux Anniversaire !**

- Tac, tac, tac !

Un hibou tapait du bec contre le carreau. Un jeune homme, brun, une mince cicatrice au front, était couché en travers de son lit. Le bruit ne semblait pas le réveiller.

- TAC, TAC, TAC ! FRRRT !

Le battement des ailes contre le carreau réveilla Harry en sursaut. Il regarda son réveil, et vit qu'il était exactement minuit. Minuit ! C'était son anniversaire, il avait dix-sept ans. Mais surtout, ce qu'il attendait avec impatience, c'était sa majorité.

Le hibou se posa sur le dossier de la chaise du bureau… et fut suivi par trois autres, qui s'alignèrent en haut de sa penderie.

Harry tendit la main vers le premier hibou, et détacha la lettre et l'oiseau repartit immédiatement par la fenêtre encore ouverte. Se passant la main devant les yeux pour se réveiller, il s'assit sur son lit puis ouvrit la lettre. Il lut :

_Cher Monsieur Potter, _

_Ce trente et un juillet, vous avez présentement dix-sept ans. Vous êtes à donc parvenu à votre majorité. Le département de régulation de la Justice magique vous rappelle que vous pouvez maintenant utiliser la magie._

_Durant votre dernière année à Poudlard, vous n'aurez cependant le droit d'utiliser la magie selon le règlement de l'école._

_Avec mes sentiments distingués,_

_Jeanus McGlonny, Département de régulation de la Justice Magique.._

Harry ne put s'empêcher de faire un grand sourire. Depuis le temps qu'il attendait ça ! Il attrapa sa baguette et d'un « Accio ma lettre ! », attrapa le minuscule hibou qui lui voletait à travers la pièce. Après avoir mieux regardé la bestiole, il reconnut Coq. Il décacheta l'enveloppe, d'où deux papiers s'échappèrent, et lut sur le premier :

_Salut Harry !_

_J'espère que tu as passé de bonnes vacances. Chez nous c'est très bien, Fred et George sont venus pour les deux mois. Bill et Fleurk (Ginny l'appelle toujours comme ça, ça met maman folle de rage !) sont là aussi, ils organisent chez nous le « grand événement » ! Il paraît que Fleur à une surprise pour nous tous… enfin ! Ils ont tenus à t'inviter personnellement (Hermione sera aussi là)._

_Nous n'avons pas eu de nouvelles directes de Mangemorts ni de Voldemort mais tous les jours _La Gazette _annonce de nouvelles morts... Papa m'a dit de ne pas trop parler de ça dans nos lettres. Encore joyeux anniversaire ! _

_Hermione et moi t'avons fait un cadeau en commun, c'est elle qui te l'enverra._

_A bientôt, Ron_

Harry prit la deuxième feuille, qui était en fait un faire-part cartonné, avec une photo de Fleur et Bill. Il indiquait :

_Cher Harry, _

_Fleur et moi t'invitons le 7 août à notre mariage au Terrier. Nous espérons que tu pourras venir ! _

_Bonnes vacances, Bill Weasley_

C'était donc ça « le grand événement » dont parlait Ron ! Il ne pensait pas que ces deux-là se marieraient déjà ! Il fut très heureux tout de même et répondit rapidement pour lui dire qu'il viendrait dès ce matin pour lui parler ; il confirma aussi sa présence au mariage de Bill et Fleur.

La lettre d'Hermione était accompagnée d'un énorme paquet, presque trop lourd pour le hibou. Harry lut d'abord la lettre, qui annonçait la venue d'Hermione au Terrier et ce que contenait le paquet. Elle et Ron avait apparemment « complétés » le cadeau. Le professeur McGonagall avait chargée Hermione d'envoyer ce colis à Harry le jour de son anniversaire. Harry renvoya un mot pour remercier son amie et déchira l'emballage. Il découvrit une collection de livres intitulée « Forces du Mal, Grandeurs de la Magie Noire, Sorts et Enchantements de défense », signée de plusieurs auteurs, avec des sous-chapitres, dont un avec une grande plume en guise de marque-page. Le livre marqué parlait des Horcruxes ! Et l'auteur était… Albus Dumbledore ! Harry reste bouche bée. Dumbledore avait donc écrit un livre ! Il l'ouvrit précipitamment et Harry lut, sur la première page :

_Cher Harry,_

_Si tu lis ces mots, c'est que le professeur McGonagall t'aura donné cette collection, que je lui avait confiée pour toi au cas où je disparaîtrais. Je voulais que tu prenne connaissance de ces livres seulement quand tu seras entièrement seul face à Voldemort. _

_Veille à ce que personne ne s'empare de ces livres, ils contiennent des informations essentielles quant à la magie noire et à Voldemort. Cette collection de livres a été écrite par plusieurs auteurs depuis ta naissance, j'y ai moi-même apporté une contribution avec ce livre qui contiennent des informations essentielles sur les Horcruxes et Voldemort._

_Prends bien soin de toi, ainsi que tes amis, et bonne chance._

_Albus Dumbledore._

Harry sentit une larme couler le long de sa joue. Presque deux mois que Dumbledore était mort et retrouver ces quelques mots écrit de sa main fit monter en lui une grande émotion.

Il prit la lettre du troisième hibou, et découvrit un livre sur « Dragons de Grande-Bretagne et d'Irlande, comment s'en protéger, comment s'en occuper », joint d'un mot « Quelque chose me dit que tu pourrais en avoir besoin dans ton voyage. Hagrid. »

- Tout à fait Hagrid, ça ! souria-t-il.

Il regarda son réveil et décida de se recoucher quelques heures, avant de partir chez Ron.

* * *

**Laissez une 'tite review et soyez indulgents (nan les mauvaises reviews sont constructives... mais quand même ;)**

**J'ai dû tout rééditer pour cause de bugs fréquents**


	2. Rassemblements et petits tracas

**Chapitre 2**

**Rassemblements et petits tracas**

Harry se réveilla lentement puis se rappela soudain qu'il avait un programme chargé pour la journée. Il descendit dans la cuisine et se servit des œufs au bacon pendant que l'oncle Vernon et la tante Pétunia faisaient comme d'habitude, à savoir faire comme si il n'existait pas. Dudley le regarda bizarrement mais imita ses parents.

- Va chercher le courrier, Harry, demande soudain son oncle.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Harry ne protesta pas et, sortant sa baguette magique de sa poche, marmonna « Accio courrier » et tendit les quelques enveloppes qui venaient d'arriver sur la table à son oncle. Celui-ci resta bouche bée.

- Qu… quoi… tu… mais…

- Je peux faire de la magie, oui, c'est mon anniversaire aujourd'hui, dit Harry, un peu rancunier, et je suis _majeur_, fit-il en insistant bien sur le mot.

Il n'avait jamais eu de vrai anniversaire avec les Dursley, et il était content que ce petit tour de magie leur remette les idées en place. La tante Pétunia avait ouvert sa bouche et s'empressa de la refermer. Elle balbutia :

- Alors, tu… tu vas partir.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'elle avait les larmes aux yeux.

- Exactement. J'irais d'abord chez mes amis. Après je retournerais à Poudlard (à ce mot, le visage de l'oncle Vernon se crispa), et ensuite... Alors à ce soir, leur répondit-il sèchement.

La tante Pétunia fondit en larmes et s'enfuit dans le salon. Harry n'avait jamais pensé que sa tante s'inquiéterait autant pour lui.

Il se leva et sortir rapidement de la cuisine. C'était le moment de faire ce qu'il redoutait le plus. Il n'était pas encore très sûr de lui en matière de transplanage. Il se remémora les leçons du professeur à demi transparent de sixième année. Il se concentra profondément et s'évapora. Dudley, qui passait à ce moment dans le couloir, le vit disparaître et poussa un hurlement qui fit accourir sa mère. Ils regardèrent d'un air inquiet l'endroit où Harry avait disparu.

- Ouf !

Il avait atterri dans la grande cour devant le Terrier. Il évita les quelques poulets qui picoraient et sonna la cloche de l'entrée. Mrs Weasley se précipita vers lui après avoir ouvert la porte.

- Harry !

- Bonjour madame Weasley, répondit-il d'un air radieux.

- HARRY !

Deux hurlements simultanés venus d'un coin du salon le firent sursauter. Ron et Ginny se précipitèrent vers lui et le traînèrent à l'intérieur de la maison.

- Alors, comment ça va ? Tu as eu ma lettre ? Tu peux faire de la magie alors ? Tu es venu en transplanant ? demanda Ron.

- Tu as passé de bonnes vacances, tu as eu des nouvelles d'Hermione ? Répond aux questions de Ron ! dit Ginny en riant.

- Eh, doucement ! Laissez-le respirer ! Vas-y, Harry, mon chéri, les interrompit Mrs Weasley.

Harry les regarda en souriant et il fut très heureux d'être revenu chez les Weasley.

- Je vais très bien, ne vous inquiétez pas trop pour moi. J'ai reçu vos livres. Hermione m'a aussi écrit. Et oui, je peux faire de la magie, termina Harry, essoufflé.

Il regarde Ginny et elle lui souria. Il sentit à nouveau le drôle d'animal dans son ventre, celui qui s'était calmé les mois derniers...

- Je voulais vous prévenir, commença Harry. Cette année, je retourne à Poudlard, mais je compte manquer quelques semaines pour trouver les autres Horcruxes. Je vais chez Hermione pour la prévenir, je ne peux pas lui écrire ça dans une lettre.

- Je viens avec toi ! s'exclama Ron d'un air joyeux.

- Et moi aussi ! râla Ginny. Vous m'oubliez toujours !

- D'accord, répondirent les deux garçons en riant. On a toujours besoin d'une fille, et Hermione sera contente de te revoir !

- Alors, allez-y maintenant, dit Mrs Weasley. On ne dérange pas les gens pendant qu'ils sont à table. Question de politesse, si vous voulez la voir, ajouta-t-elle.

Ils se levèrent et sortirent dans la cour, sous le petit porche. Ginny s'accrocha très fort au bras de Harry et lui dit :

- Tu m'emmènes, j'ai pas confiance en Ron et son transplanage !

- Merci…, répondit le concerné.

- Alors, allons-y !

Harry se concentra très fortement, mais la présence de Ginny à côté de lui le gênait. Il ne comprenait pas comment Ginny arrivait à oublier les mois précédents… Il regarda Ron et celui-ci prit l'autre bras de sa sœur. Destination, Détermination, Décision…

- CLAC !

- Wouah le bruit quand on transplane à trois ! s'exclama Ron.

Ils se trouvaient dans l'allée d'une énorme maison, juste devant le grand portail de fer de l'entrée. Ils suivirent le chemin et sonnèrent chez Hermione. Harry savait que ses parents étaient dentistes mais la voir avec une si grande maison… même celle des Dursley n'était pas si énorme.

* * *

**Oulàlà... Chez Hermione, il va s'en passer des choses... Mais quoi ? Vous verrez bienxD**

**Merci pour les reviews, ça m'a fait trèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèès plaisir !**


	3. Chez Hermione

**Chapitre 3**

**Chez Hermione**

- Bonjour ! les salua une femme d'âge moyen, qui avait les mêmes cheveux bruns broussailleux qu'Hermione.

- Bonjour… madame Granger ? demanda Harry.

- Exactement. Et appelez-moi Jane. Vous devez être Ron, Harry et Ginny ?

- Oui mais… comment le savez-vous ? s'étonna Ginny

- Hermione nous parle beaucoup de vous, surtout d'un nommé Ron Weasley…

Ron ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Harry et Ginny le regardèrent d'un air amusé et entrèrent dans le hall des Granger sur l'invitation de la mère d'Hermione.

- Hermione, ma chérie, il y a une visite pour toi !

- J'arrive, maman !

Un bruit de dégringolade suivit et Hermione déboula dans l'escalier. Elle les regarda et son visage s'éclaira d'un grand sourire.

- HARRY ! GINNY ! ROOON !

- Salut Hermione ! s'exclamèrent les deux premiers concernés.

- Salut… marmonna Ron.

- Ben, Ron… tout va bien ?

Elle s'approcha de lui et le serra dans ses bras ; il avait les oreilles toutes rouges. Elle esquissa un petit sourire, amusée de l'effet qu'elle provoquait sur Ron, et salua Harry et Ginny de la même manière et leur demanda :

- Alors, qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

- Nous venions te parler, pour… l'année prochaine, répondit Harry d'un air grave.

- Egalement t'inviter au Terrier, pour le mariage de Bill et Fleur, continua Ginny.

- Et nous voulions venir te chercher, aussi, termina Ron.

- Ca me semble parfait, dit-elle. Maman, demande-t-elle en se tournant vers sa mère, ils peuvent rester pour midi ?

- Bien sûr ma chérie, répondit Mrs Granger, qui semblait avoir déjà pris en affection les trois jeunes adolescents.

- Alors, venez, montons avant le repas.

Ils gravirent l'immense escalier, passèrent dans un long couloir, et, au bout, un petit escalier en colimaçon montait sur le haut d'une petite tourelle, donnant sur la chambre d'Hermione.

L'endroit était encore assez « enfant », dû au fait qu'Hermione ne venait plus ici depuis ses onze ans. Un lit deux places, quelques meubles, un bureau recouvert de livres et une baguette magique posée dessus, et un grand canapé et quelques fauteuils sur lesquels s'affalèrent-t-ils tous. C'était étonnemment grand pour une chambre dans une petite tourelle…

- Ouah ! s'exclama Ron.

- Je sais que… ce n'est pas extraordinaire, mais… c'est mon petit coin à moi, avoua-t-elle en souriant.

- C'est génial tu veux dire ! Vu la taille de ma chambre chez nous… il s'enfonça dans le canapé juste à côté d'Hermione et ajouta en riant : Je reste dormir là !

- Ron, pousse-toi ! Tu m'écrases !

Ils se chamaillèrent et se poussèrent, tirèrent et chatouillèrent en riant pendant cinq minutes au moins, et Harry et Ginny les regardèrent en souriant largement. Harry se demanda quand est-ce que Ron et Hermione se décideraient à s'avouer leurs sentiments. Il se demanda aussi quand est-ce qu'il dirait à Ginny ce qu'il ressentait toujours. Il y avait beaucoup réfléchi durant ses vacances. Il devait le lui dire, même si elle le repoussait.

- Ginny, je peux te parler deux minutes ?

Hermione et Ron les regardèrent et continuèrent à rirent ensemble. Ginny se leva et ils descendirent dans le couloir.

- Heu… voilà. Après la mort de Dumbledore, je me suis dit qu'il était mieux pour nous, et surtout pour toi, qu'on se quitte, dit-il très rapidement. Mais ta famille est dans l'Ordre, et… tu peux … tout de même être atteinte … par Voldemort. Ca ne changerait… pas…enfin, et…

Il n'ajouta pas un mot. Ginny lui plaqua la main sur la bouche et le regarda du même regard enflammé qu'elle avait eu en juin, quand il l'avait embrassé dans la salle commune. Il enleva doucement la main de sa bouche et l'embrassa, un seul baiser léger et plein de promesses.

Elle sourit et ne dit rien. Elle pointa du doigt vers la chambre d'Hermione et quand ils ouvrirent la porte qui menait à l'escalier, ils découvrirent Ron et Hermione qui avaient écouté grâce à leurs Oreilles à Rallonges, et qui souriaient tout les deux.

Harry les regarde d'un air furieux mais éclata de rire et Ginny l'imita.

Hermione dit enfin :

- Je le savais, Ron, je le savaiiis ! Elle paraissait très heureuse pour eux, mais Ron avait encore du mal à s'y faire. Il sourit d'un air contrit et Hermione leur proposa :

- On peut aller manger quelque chose si vous voulez.

Ils descendirent dans le salon et passèrent par la porte-fenêtre et découvrirent Mrs Granger qui leur avait préparé un repas qui paraissait excellent.

Après avoir mangé, ils remontèrent tout les quatre dans la chambre d'Hermione et elle leur apprit quelques jeux moldus. Harry et Ginny voulurent « prendre l'air », à ce qu'ils dirent, mais c'était surtout pour laisser Ron et Hermione en tête à tête… et pour d'autres raisons par toujours avouables…

Quand ils remontèrent environ une demi-heure après avoir fait un tour dans l'immense jardin des Granger, ils entendirent dans l'escalier des cris… et en ouvrant la porte découvrirent Ron et Hermione, à dix pas l'un de l'autre, en train de hurler à propos d'un sujet bien connu (Harry aurait même dit : une de leurs disputes préférées), Viktor Krum.

- Mais lâche-moi maintenant !

- QUOI ?

- J'AI DIT : ARRÊTE DE REPARLER DE VIKTOR TOUT LE TEMPS, JUSTEMENT QUAND ON… La voix de Hermione devint un chuchotement.

- Quand on quoi ? demande un Ron plein de fureur.

- Quand on s'entend bien, marmonna Hermione.

- Mais je… enfin c'est toi qui…

- C'EST MOI QUI QUOI ? C'EST DU PASSE TOUT CA, C'ETAIT IL Y A DEUX ANS ! explosa-t-elle.

Ni Ron ni Hermione n'avaient remarqué Harry et Ginny, qui les regardaient d'un air médusé.

Ron s'assit sur le canapé d'un air effaré. Tout à coup, Hermione, le visage rouge, s'effondra en sanglots dans les bras de Ron qui lui tapota maladroitement les cheveux, l'air –très- effrayé. Elle enfouit sa tête dans son pull et il aperçut enfin les deux « voyeurs » sur le pas de la porte, qui repartirent discrètement. Hermione n'avait rien remarqué.

- Pourquoi on se dispute toujours, Ron ? pleura-t-elle.

- Je… je ne sais pas, répondit-t-il en continuant de la calmer ; elle s'accrochait tellement fort à lui qu'il se demandait si il n'allait pas étouffer. C'est du passé, je sais… mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de…

- Mais pourquoi tu reviens toujours à lui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'as fait ? Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait ? MAIS DIT MOI ! lui hurla-t-elle en pleine figure.

Ron parut l'air effrayé et recula tout au fond du canapé. Hermione le regarda d'un air surpris et s'effondra de nouveau en pleurant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? Ginny venait d'entrer dans la pièce.

- Mais… je….balbutia-t-il.

- Pousse-toi ! Elle prit Hermione dans ses bras et la consola du mieux qu'elle pût ; de son côté, Harry, qui l'avait suivie prit Ron par le bras et ils descendirent l'escalier.

- Alors ?

- Alors quoi ?

- Ben pourquoi elle pleurait ? demande Harry d'un air sarcastique.

- …

- Laissons tomber. T'inquiètes pas, mon vieux.

Ron rougit à cette phrase et ne répondit rien.

Harry alla dans la cuisine prévenir Mr et Mrs Granger qu'ils partaient le plus vite possible.

Il remonta seul et redescendit quelques minutes plus tard avec des valises, Ginny et Hermione, qui avait meilleure mine. Elle alla saluer sa mère et son père, et se positionnèrent pour transplaner. Hermione serra très fort la main de Ron à ce moment là et ils arrivèrent au Terrier.

- Bonjour ma chérie, l'accueillit Mrs Weasley dans sa cuisine.

- Bonjour mad…

- Appele-moi Molly

- Bonjour Molly, répondit Hermione avec un grand sourire.

Elle monta avec Ginny dans la chambre de celle-ci et les deux garçons disputèrent une petite partie de Quidditch avec les jumeaux et Charlie, venu pour le mariage de son frère aîné.


	4. Le mariage

**Chapitre 4**

**Le mariage**

- …Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée.

Bill et Fleur, époustouflante, encore plus belle que d'habitude, s'embrassèrent sous les applaudissement de toutes les personnes réunies dans le jardin des Weasley. Bill annonça qu'ils avaient prévus un cadeau spécial pour l'assemblée. Il claqua des doigts et il tomba du ciel plusieurs bouquets de fleurs diverses. Harry et Ginny reçurent chacun un bouquet de roses rouges, et Ron et Hermione, assis l'un à côté de l'autre, une fleur de lys blanche. D'autres personnes reçurent un bouquet de violettes, de pervenches, de roses jaunes, d'azalées, de pivoines et encore d'autres..

Fleur expliqua ensuite la signification :

- La magie des fleurs est une magie extrêmement forte. Chaque personne a reçu un bouquet ou une fleur qui signifie quelque chose. Les roses signifient qu'un amour fort et durable est établi entre les personnes qui ont reçu un bouquet de la même couleur de rose.

Harry et Ginny se regardèrent en souriant, ainsi que Mr et Mrs Weasley qui avaient reçu chacun un bouquet de roses jaunes, ou encore les parents de Fleur, avec un bouquet de roses blanches.

Fleur expliqua dans chaque cas la signification des fleurs, jusqu'à ce que…

- Dans le dernier cas, je ne sais pas si quelqu'un de vous en a eu, recevoir une fleur de lys blanche signifie que la personne ayant la même fleur éprouve pour vous quelque chose de réciproque… Elle eut un petit sourire en coin et laissa sa phrase en suspens, car elle avait aperçu Ron et Hermione au premier rang, qui avaient tous les deux les joues rouges.

- Nous espérons que cette surprise vous a plu, commença Bill, et…

- Nous déclarons le bal ouvert ! termina sa femme.

Ils s'avancèrent sur la piste et entamèrent une valse lente. Harry invita Ginny et presque tout le monde se retrouva à danser, (même Fred et George qui, pour s'amuser, dansaient à deux en faisant rire tout le monde, avant d'inviter des cousines de Fleur), sauf deux personnes… Ron et Hermione. Ginny avait insisté auprès de sa famille pour que personne n'invite Hermione. Elle tenait absolument à ce que ce soir Ron qui surmonte sa trouille des filles, surtout sa trouille de danser un slow avec celle qu'il aimait.

- Regarde-moi ces deux là, railla Harry

- Tais-toi, c'est dur pour eux deux. En tout cas je pensais mon frère plus courageux que ça.

- Mais il est très courageux, sa seul faiblesse c'est Hermione…

Ginny ne répondit pas et se laisse entraîner par le baiser d'Harry.

De son côté, Ron transpirait toutes ses tripes sur sa chaise , et Hermione à côté de lui avait un air triste.

- Allez, mon vieux, vas-y ! Vas-y ! marmonna-t-il pour lui même.

- Quoi ? demanda Hermione.

- Euh… je voulais savoir si… Il respira un bon coup. Si tu voulais bien danser avec moi.

- Euh… oui, oui bien sûr que oui, répondit Hermione. Elle rougit quand Ron lui prit la main et l'entraîna sur la piste.

- Je… je suis désolé mais je sais pas très bien danser, s'excuse-t-il.

- Ce n'est pas grave, Ron… tant qu'on s'amuse. Elle sourit devant son air embarrassé.

Ron posa maladroitement ses mains sur sa taille et Hermione les siennes dans son coup.

- Je… je suis désolé.

- Pourquoi ? demanda malicieusement Hermione, malgré l'air de tristesse qui persistait sur son visage.

- Pour tout. Pour tout ce que je t'ai fait et tout ce que je t'ai dit. Vraiment désolé. J'ai même honte de m'excuser.

- Excuses acceptées, chuchota Hermione. Je suis désolée moi aussi.

- Non, c'est moi qui remettait toujours Krum sur le tapis.

- Tu vois tu l'as encore fait !

- Mais… excuse-moi, je recommence encore une fois. Il avait presque les larmes aux yeux.

- Ron, je…

- Chut, tais-toi. Pour une fois qu'on danse ensemble, profitons-en, la coupa Ron en souriant.

Elle ne répondit rien et appuya sa tête sur le torse de… son ami… ou peut-être un peu plus. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que Ron avait enfin surmonté sa timidité. Grâce aux fleurs de lys, elle avait deviné qu'il… l'aimait. C'était dur à dire et elle ne savait pas comment lui faire avouer. Car apparemment, il n'avait pas remarqué – ou pas voulu remarquer – qu'ils avaient eu chacun un lys blanc.

- Ron….

Il posa la main sur ses lèvres et l'entraîna au fond du jardin, vers la forêt qui bordait le champ et l'immense jardin des Weasley.

- Hermione… je t'aime.

Il lui dit simplement ces trois mots révélateurs, et la regarde intensément, attendant une réponse, un geste. Elle sentit des larmes lui couler sur ses joues et elle murmura :

- Je t'aime aussi, Ron, depuis longtemps… tu n'avais jamais compris ça ? demanda-t-elle désespérément.

- Mmh…je suis trop lâche, trop timide, trop… il débita tout les défauts possibles et inimaginables et Hermione l'arrêta :

- Non, c'est aussi de ma faute…

- Quelle importance maintenant ? lui répondit-t-il.

Et pour lui prouver tout son amour, il se pencha doucement vers elle et posa ses lèvres sur celle de la femme qu'il aimait depuis qu'il l'avait vue, le 1er septembre, dans un train qui devait les amener vers l'école de sorcellerie ou ils apprendraient à se connaître…

* * *

**Yahaaaa trop feun j'ai réussi à le poster >>**

**J'ai des problèmes avec ce site mais ça va maintenant ! Merci de me laisser une 'tite review !**

** Fufufu l'expression trop tripante XD**


	5. Retour à Poudlard

**Chapitre 5**

**Retour à Poudlard**

A quatre heures du matin, Ginny entra dans la chambre de son frère et de Harry, avec l'intention de réveiller ce dernier… elle le trouva étalé dans son lit, la bouche ouverte, mais il se réveilla bien vite en sentant sa bien-aimée qui s'allongeait à côté de lui.

- Salut Ginny, fit-il d'un voix endormie.

- Salut mon amour, répondit-elle en l'embrassant.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Et bien figure toi que, petit un, je m'ennuie de toi, petit deux, nous partons à Poudlard demain et rien n'est prêt et petit trois, depuis le mariage de Bill et Fleur hier soir, je n'ai pas revu Hermione qui devait dormir dans ma chambre et…

- Ron a disparu depuis hier soir, je me suis endormi sans l'attendre, termina Harry d'un air effaré. Où sont-ils donc allés ?

- Enfin, Harry, soupira Ginny. Ca crève les yeux pourtant !

- Mais quoi ?

- Pfff, les garçons… pas un pour rattraper l'autre, marmonna-t-elle.

- Mais… attend voir, tu ne veux pas me dire que… ils seraient partis… ensemble ?

Ginny ne répondit pas et se serra contre Harry en souriant. Il l'embrassa et le prit dans ses bras.

- Tu ne crois pas qu'on devrait aller les chercher ? finit-t-il par proposer.

- Hmm… si tu veux.

Ils se levèrent et descendirent sur la pointe des pieds jusqu'à la porte de derrière.

- Ils sont sûrement dans le jardin.

- Je pense plutôt à la forêt, sinon quelqu'un les aurait vus.

Ils traversèrent la pelouse et contournèrent les massifs de fleurs, et arrivés à la lisière du bois…

- Regarde, là ! s'exclama Ginny. Elle venait d'apercevoir un bout de tissu rose pâle, de la même couleur que la robe d'Hermione, dépasser de derrière un tronc d'arbre.

Ils s'approchèrent et ils découvrirent Ron, adossé contre le tronc pourri, et Hermione, couchée contre lui, dans ses bras, avec la veste de Ron en guise de couverture. Tout les deux souriaient en dormant

Harry regarde Ginny avec un sourire éclatant et s'approcha pour réveiller Ron.

- Hey, mon vieux… Réveille-toi. Il commence à faire jour…

- Mmm… Harry, laisse-moi…

- Chut ! Tu vas la réveiller !

Et c'est un Ron tout à fait éveillé qui ouvrit les yeux et reconnu sa sœur et son meilleur ami qui riaient devant son embarras. Hermione n'était pas encore réveillée et, tout en jetant un regard noir aux deux moqueurs, se pencha sur elle et l'embrassa sur la bouche, tout doucement, et elle ouvrit les yeux.

- Hermione… faudrait qu'on y aille… deux crétins sont venus nous réveiller, chuchota-t-il à son oreille.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et, se redressa contre Ron, vit Harry et Ginny, allongés l'un contre l'autre sur le tronc d'en face, qui se moquaient d'eux en les imitant. Elle sourit et regarda celui qu'elle aimait depuis si longtemps. Pendant les quelques heures où ils étaient restés seuls, ils avaient parlé de leur relation, de choses et d'autres et s'étaient finalement endormis.

- Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi. Et il l'embrassa passionnément, comme jamais il n'avait embrassé personne, la souleva et la tenant par la main, il alla donner un bon coup de pied dans les jambes de Harry.

- Alors vous vous levez ? On devrait peut-être rentrer, sinon j'en connais une qui va faire une drôle de tête…

Ils repartirent deux par deux, Hermione encore fatiguée qui reposait sa tête sur l'épaule de Ron, et devant eux Ginny et Harry qui n'en pouvaient plus de rire.

- Franchement, qu'est-ce qu'on a fait pour mériter ça… marmonna Ron une fois arrivé dans la cuisine.

- Aaaah enfin ! Je me demandais où vous étiez tous passés ! s'écria Mrs Weasley. Et, mais… elle venait d'apercevoir les doigts d'Hermine et Ron entrelacés, et elle eût un grand sourire. Enfin ! On pensait que ça n'arriverait jamais !

- Tu me dois cinq Gallions, George , s'exclama Fred qui arrivait.

George fit la moue et donna cinq pièces dorées à son frère jumeau qui donna une accolade dans le dos de Ron.

- C'est quoi cette histoire ?

- Ben on avait parié sur vous deux… Ca était finalement plus vite que ce qu'on pensait…

Harry vit les oreilles de Ron devenir toutes rouges, et il entraîna Hermione dans le salon, laissant Fred et George se gondoler.

Fleur et Bill arrivèrent dans la cuisine et rassemblèrent tout le monde. Ils rayonnaient.

- Nous avons une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer, que nous préférons faire… euh, dans l'intimité de notre famille, commença Bill. Mais vas-y ma chérie, dit-leur.

- Nous allons avoir un enfant, annonça Fleur comme si rien de plus heureux de pouvait lui arriver.

Mrs Weasley poussa un grand cri et serra sa belle fille dans ses bras. Elle allait être grand-mère !

- Il faudrait préparer vos valises, mes chéris, leur dit-elle finalement, et elle essaya de ne pas se laisser abasourdir par cette excellente nouvelle.

Avec un grognement, ils montèrent tout les quatre dans leur chambre respectives.

- Bravo, mon vieux, dit Harry une fois arrivés dans leur chambre.

- Merci, répondit Ron avec un vrai sourire. Il paraissait le plus heureux du monde. Bon, ces valises, si on les faisait ?

**OoOoOoOoO**

Harry fut le premier à se lever, pour une fois sans aide. Il réveilla Ron et descendirent à la cuisine prendre leur petit déjeuner.

- Vous voilà bien matinaux ! leur lança Mrs Weasley en leur apportant deux bols de chocolat fumants.

- C'est Harry qui m'a réveillé, marmonna Ron encore dans les vappes.

- Ca ne te fera pas de mal, le sermonna sa mère. Allez réveillez les filles et dépêchez-vous, on part dans une demi-heure !

Ils montèrent et chacun réveilla sa bien-aimée en riant. Ils se préparèrent, chargèrent leur valise dans la nouvelle voiture de Mr Weasley et arrivèrent à Kings Cross à 11 heures moins le quart. Après avoir traversé la barrière et fait leurs adieux aux deux parents Weasley et à Fleur venus les accompagner, ils trouvèrent un compartiment vide et Harry annonça qu'il voulait leur parler.

- Et bien voilà, cette année je… je ne sais pas si je resterais à l'école, et…

- Non, Harry, coupa Hermione. Nous avions déjà dit que nous viendrions avec toi, quoi qu'il arrive, et de toute façon il faut que nous étudions les livres de Dumbledore. Alors jusqu'à Noël au moins nous allons travailler. Et après…

Hermione baissa la tête mais avait un visage résolu, et Harry ne chercha pas à discuter. Il savait qu'elle avait raison, aussi prit-il Ginny dans ses bras, appuya sa tête contre la vitre glacée et se laissa emporter par ses pensées et par la beauté du paysage, que pour une fois il regarda avec beaucoup d'attention.

**FIN**

* * *

**Viii patapé è.é désolée pour le méga retard mais je suis rentrée en 3è et j'ai eu une panne d'inspiration...**

**Voilà quand même le dernier chapitre (la fin va un peu vite mais bon lol)**


	6. Epilogue

**Epilogue.**

- Hé… Ron secoua doucement le bras de la femme qui dormait à côté de lui.

- Mmm, laisse-moi.

- On va être en retard…

- Ah, oui… j'avais oublié…

Hermione se leva finalement et posa ses mains sur son ventre rond. Ron commençait déjà à s'habiller, tout en la regardant. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que dans 3 mois environ il allait être papa. Et Molly n'arrivait pas à croire que dans environ 3 mois elle allait une nouvelle fois être grand-mère ! Ils avaient choisi Bill et Sally, une cousine d'Hermione, comme parrain et marraine.

Ils s'étaient mariés il y a 1 an, juste après la Guerre, pour fêter leur victoire. Beaucoup de gens autour d'eux étaient morts, ou gravement blessés, mais Ron et Hermione en étaient sortis indemnes, mais avec la peur de perdre Harry, Harry qui avait failli devenir fou suite à son combat mental avec Voldemort, aujourd'hui mort. Il s'était finalement remis, avec l'aide de Ginny, et ce matin, un beau dimanche de printemps, ils retrouvaient toute la famille Weasley pour célébrer le mariage de leur meilleur ami.

Quand ils arrivèrent à l'arrière de la maison, ils se rappelèrent tout de suite le soir où ils avaient dansés ensemble et s'étaient embrassés.

Ils se serrèrent la main et allèrent saluer Fleur qui tenait par la main la petite Elizabeth, dite Ely, et son père Bill, qui discutait avec le patriarche de la famille Weasley.

- Alors, comment va votre petit poisson ? demanda Harry en riant à Hermione.

- Très bien, merci. Où est Ginny ?

- Elle se prépare encore… je me demande bien ce qu'elle fait, marmonna-t-il pour lui même.

Hermione alla chercher la cadette des Weasley, qui était assise dans la cuisine, resplendissante dans sa robe de mariée, apparemment en train de se demander si oui ou non elle allait…

- Tu vas lui dire quand ? demanda malicieusement la nouvelle venue.

- Je pensais, euh… aujourd'hui, avant le bal.

- C'est une bonne idée ! Bon, je retourne chez Ron. Dépêche toi, tout le monde t'attend !

- J'arrive, j'arrive…

Finalement, une fois tout les invités arrivés, la cérémonie débuta, et Harry et Ginny se marièrent sous les applaudissements de toute la famille. En ouvrant le bal, elle murmura quelque chose à l'oreille de son partenaire, qui la souleva et la fit tournoyer avant de l'embrasser fougueusement. Tout deux rayonnaient.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui a dit ? demanda Ron curieusement à Hermione, tandis qu'ils dansaient.

- Elle est enceinte, répondit-elle simplement.

- Mais c'est génial ! Encore un bébé de plus dans la famille !

Tout les quatre dansèrent en regardant le soleil se coucher, heureux du dénouement de toutes ces aventures, qui avaient commencées le 1er septembre dans un certain train filant vers le Nord…

* * *

**Toute petite fin ! A l'eau de rose mais bon... c'est toujours mignon **

**Merci de toutes vos reviews, et je commence un autre petit bout de fanfiction... à voir !**


End file.
